What We Do For One Another
by InTheCompanyOfDragons
Summary: Roy and Walt made a mistake, and they had to pay for it. Brotherhood AU by Ridley. Positive criticism always welcome.


What We Do For One Another

After what had happened, Walt found himself on a two day drinking binge, but now it was time to pick himself up and move on. Roy and him had a motel they were supposed to meet up at, so he got into his car and pulled into the parking lot. He just wanted to move on, and never think about the Winchesters again and the best way to do that was to hunt. He opened the door to the motel room and walked in, seeing Roy sitting at the small table in the corner.

"Hey man, sorry about taking off I just needed to-" He was cut off when the door slammed behind him and he pointed his gun into the darkness.

"I would put that down if I were you…"

"Shit… Joshua is that you?" Walt asked. "What's with the gun in the face?"

"Sorry I'm just back up, I'm really not the one you should be worried about." Walt frowned and then heard a guns safety being clicked behind him.

"I believe he told you to put the gun down." Walt spun around the other direction and came face to face with Caleb Reaves. He looked over at Roy at the table, who looked surprisingly stoic considering the situation. Walt dropped his gun on the floor and put his hands in the air.

"Okay, calm down Caleb nobody needs to get hurt." Caleb was a great hunter, and Walt wasn't ashamed to say he was scared of the younger man, all of Pastor Jim's kids had turned into lose cannons and he knew better then to rub them the wrong way.

"Why don't you go join your friend over there Walt." Walt moved to sit across from Roy, the two men were sitting at the table, with Joshua standing in the background, and Caleb pacing back and forth in front of them.

"What is this about?" Roy asked. Caleb laughed.

"Take a wild guess." Roy smirked at the two younger men, he knew why they were here, but he couldn't help but play with them.

"Okay, so this is about the Winchesters then?"

"See I knew you weren't as stupid as you look…"

"How did you find out?" Walt asked. He knew there was no point of lying, because there was nowhere to run.

"Sam and Dean told us." Roy laughed wildly.

"That isn't possible Caleb, their candles have been snuffed out, I wasted them myself."

"Yeah that is the funny thing about Sam and Dean… they aren't very good at staying dead." Joshua said evenly.

"We only went after Sam." Walt said. "But we couldn't leave Dean alive he would have come after us."

"Shut up Walt!" Roy said. "So I get why the big bad Knight is here, protecting the Winchester's as usual, but what about you Josh? You've never been inner circle, you have always been on the outside just like us, what do you gain by helping them?" Josh lifted his head.

"Things change Roy, they are my family, and my loyalties lay with them."

"Since when?"

"Since always, it just took me awhile to figure out where exactly I stood and it sure as hell was never with you."

"You will never be one of them Josh, you were never one of Jim's boys…" Joshua smirked.

"I'll take my chances…"

"You should be thanking us! Dean should be thanking us! Sam was a liability, and started the Goddamn Apocalypse, at least we tried to take out the fucking anti Christ." Caleb smiled and crouched in front of Walt.

"See this is one of the reasons you never made it into the Brotherhood, you don't understand what it means to protect someone else with everything you got. You have never cared for someone so deeply that you are willing to overlook their worst flaws. Sam and Dean may fight like dogs, but when it comes down to it they will die for each other."

"What about you Caleb are you willing to die for them?" Roy launched himself at Josh trying to pull the gun from his hand. Josh got him to the ground, just as Caleb shot his gun, putting a bullet right through his heart. Caleb sighed.

"I'll die for them in a second, but I'll kill for them too."

"Jesus Christ Caleb…" Joshua said, but Caleb ignored him and turned back to Walt.

"What are we going to do with you?"

"Caleb don't you guys have a code against killing humans? You are supposed to be the Knight for crying out loud!"

"Those rules are bendable, especially when you threaten the Triad." Joshua said, he didn't necessarily agree with what Caleb had done, but he wasn't seeing many other options either.

"Look, I'll disappear alright? I won't go near the Winchester's again, just let me go. I didn't even pull the fucking trigger!" Caleb looked over at Joshua, and they shared some silent communication.

"I don't want you to hide Walt… but I'm not going to kill you either."

"So what do you want from me?"

"We want you to talk." Joshua said. Walt frowned.

"What does that even mean?"

"Do what you do best." Caleb said. "Get drunk run your mouth, tell everyone what happened here without spilling our names, and tell them to stay the hell away from the Winchesters, or their next."

"Okay… fine."

"Good, hopefully we won't have to do this again."

"You know that no matter what I say, they are going to die right? If not at the hands of a hunter, they'll die in the apocalypse." Caleb smirked.

"Maybe, but they are also the ones who are going to save the world. If they die, it isn't going to be in some crappy motel room, it is going to mean something."

The two hunters left, leaving Walt alone with his thoughts and Roy's dead body, and the only thing he knew was that Roy was no Winchester, and he wasn't coming back.


End file.
